pain
by astarlauncher
Summary: al dies in the 5th laboratory and mirra ross becomes like ed's mom
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during episode 22 when ed gets exposed to red water if your wondering when that happens it is at the end**

the contaners holding the red water broke the water slammed into ed and started going into his boddy the power of the red water could make him a god but ed did not want to be a god and it hurt it hurt to much he turned to al and saw the red water had splashed onto him

"B bother help me" al said but it was too late the red water had destroyed his blood seal killing him"

 **(out side)**

"Alright men we're here to secer the safety of the elric brothers kill anyone who isn't them now go" king bradley said everyone ran into the lab led by mirra ross they run into a room with a flashing blue lights and see ed surround by this light in great pain

"M make it stop it it hurts" ed said mirra was worried she did not see al anywhere and ed was in great pain he couldn't take much more she walked forward into the light she needed to help and comfort ed something was wrong

"Hang on ed i'm coming" she yelled she got to ed and grabbed him and pulled him into a hug in an attempt to calm him down

"GAAAAAA MAKE IT STOP PLEASE" ed yelled

"It's going to be ok" mirra said the blue light started to fade

"look hes waking up" mirra said

"Ug" ed said as he got up

"Full metal are you alright" mirra

"Ya i'm fine" ed said

"Good now i have to go" mirra said as she left the room when she left ed remembered what happened at the 5th laboratory and what happened with al and he started to cry

"N no al this has to be joke please let it be a joke" ed said mirra heard ed crying and ran in to see ed crying

"Ed"

"Damnit i let him die i'm his big brother i'm supposed to protect him and i let him die it's all my fault"

"No it's not" mirra said she walked over and hugged him "it's not your fault"

"Yes it is if hadn't gone to the 5th laboratory he wouldn't be dead oh god i killed him"

"No you didn't this is not your fault i swear it's not" ed pushed her away

"Just leave me alone" ed said mirra walked out the door to see major armstrong there

"Major armstrong sir" she saluted

"How's he holding up"

"Oh" she looked at ed thru the window "not so good"

"Well i need to talk to him" something came over mirra she knew what armstrong wanted to talk to him about it was about the 5th laboratory and the philosopher's stone

"Armstrong sir with all do respect i don't think it's a good time to talk with him"

"I'm under direct orders from the fuhrer to interrogate eward about the events in the 5th laboratory"

"Sir i'm sorry but i'm not going to let you hurt the boy how do you think he will react if you start asking about the 5th laboratory"

"That's not my concern the fuhrer has order me too"

"I don't care" why was she doing this why was she define orders from the fuhrer she thot **(authors note: no i'm not going to have mirra fall in love with ed)** mean while ed could hear everything

No way my brother died because of the philosophers stone and the 5th laboratory i'm not going to tell anyone anything about that place if it means morth death like my brother then people are better off not knowing ed thot "al no no it's all my fault dammit why couldn't i save him" ed said as he began to cry again "damm it how could i let this happen" mirra herd eds crys

"Oh shit ed" she burst thru the door to find ed crying she ran over to him "hey it'll be ok" she said hugging him

"How al's gone because of me"

"No it's not your fault"

"Ed i need know what attacked you in the 5th laboratory and what were you doing there" ed flashed back to what attacked him and al and al's death it was like reliving that horror again

 **(flash back)**

Al's body was thrown onto the ground lust walked over and took off his helmet and extended one of her claws touching it to his blood seal

"No please you can't i'll make the philosophers stone just don't hurt him please he's all i have left" ed begged

"Now that's the spirit" lust said ed got up and started moving the red water onto the transmutation circle that he had drawn

"Hurry up" envy said

"Patience envy soon we will be hummon" lust said

"Oh come on lust even you have to agree that he's stalling for time" envy said

"When we become hummon can i eat him" gluttony said pointing at ed

"No gluttony when you become a hummon you will no longer be able to eat people" lust said

Gluttony envy and lust i got to remember those names ed thot meanwhile lust had noticed he had stopped working she put her claw up to al's blood seal

"HURRY UP QUIT STALLING" lust yelled envy go up and kicked and in the face

"Get to work" envy yelled

"Ok" ed said as he pushed the finale contare of red water into the circle he clapped and reached down to the circle "i i'm sorry al i can't get your body back like this i won't kill them" ed was referring to the prisoners he would have to use in order to make the philosophers stone

"Oh come" suddenly an explosion struck the building distraction lust and the others

"Come on al let's go" ed said as he ran over to al

"You're not going anywhere" lust said but then i'd stepped into the red water on accident

"G GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA N NO MAKE IT STOP"

 **(end of flash back)**

Was looking down at the ground his breathing was becoming faster he looked like he was going to break down again then mirra pulled ed into a hug end turned his head into the side of her body so no one could see his face and he started to cry

"Major you need to leave now" mirra said

"I yes i understand" armstrong said then he left

 **well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter if your wondering I'm not going to have mirra fall in love with ed if you have any questions leave them in a review**


	2. Chapter 2 the stone

Mustan had just left and mirra was trying her best to comfort ed

"Come on it'll be ok" she said

"How al's dead and the state doesn't give a damn" ed said thru tears

"That's not true i'm sure" but ed cut her off

"JUST SHUT UP" ed yelled "ALL THEY CARE ABOUT IS THE 5TH LABORATORY AND FINDING OUT HOW TO MAKE THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE THEY DIDN'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT AL AND THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME" ed curled up into a ball and started to cry "they didn't give a shit about helping me and al get our bodies back and now that al's dead all they care about is getting information on the 5th laboratory if that's all that were good for then i'm not telling them shit" mirra was going to say something but she didn't she walked out of the room and she heard eds cries again "dammit how could i let him die it's my fault"

"Its getting late i'm still his bodyguard better stay" mirra said as she sat down out side eds room and waited 2 hours later she was awoken by screams coming from ed's room

 **(with ed)**

Ed was back at the 5th laboratory looking at al his body smashed he was missing all of his arms and legs

"How could you let me die" al said

"Al no i didn't mean to" ed said

"You let me die how could you you promised you would protect me"

"I swear i didn't mean to please"

"Shut up you were a useless brother"

"No please i didn't mean to"

"Good by ed" al begon to fade into darkness

"No al don't leave me please" al faded into darkness "al" ed yelled as he shot awake

"Ed you're ok it was just a dream" mirra said and ed began to cry

"He doesn't forgive me he won't forgive me" ed said

 **(in the fuhers office)**

"Sir i don't know if anyone will be able to get information out of edward about the 5th laboratory" armstrong said

"Rrrrrrr dammit" bradley slammed his fist onto a table "that kid is the only lead we have to finding the philosopher's stone and finding lust and the others and he won't tell anyone anything rrrr damn this is going to be more difficult than i thot" the fuhrer said

"Well there is one person who he seems to trust" armstrong said "lieutenant mirra ross"

"Hmm we might be able to use her call her in"

mirra had finaly arived and was wondering what this was about

"King bradley sir what have i been called in for" mirra asked

"We know that full metal has opened up to you and trusts you more than anyone else in this building he is refusing to tell anyone what happened in the 5th laboratory we need you to see if you can get him to give you any information" bradley said

"So in other words sir you want me to betray the trust that ed gave me to get information"

"well those are some harsh words to use but yes"

"Sir i'm sorry but no i did not gain his trust to get information from him so no i will not betray him form information"

"I see i understand you are dismissed" mirra saluted and left to go check on ed

She walked in to see ed having another nightmare

"Dammit i shouldn't have left him alone" she ran over and pulled ed into a hug "ed it's ok" ed snapped awake and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck "its ok its ok" mirra said as she stroked the back of eds head then colonel roy mustang walked in

"Alright full metal the fuhrer is done playing around tell me what happened at the 5th laboratory" Roy said

"I'm not telling you shit" ed said

"DAMN IT FULL METAL THAT'S NOT A REQUEST THAT'S AN ORDER FORM A SUPERIOR OFFICER"

"OH YA WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR RANK"

Dammit what do i do i can't threaten to fire him or else we'll never get are answers and he doesn't care if i pull rank roy thot"

"I'm resigning"

"Sorry full metal but the fuhrer has made it impossible for you to resign"

"Fine" ed took out his pocket watch and held hit in both hands "then i quit" ed snapped his pocket watch in two

"What full metal you you can't"

"Watch me" ed hopped off his bed and his leg almost buckled in pain "rrr"

"Hey are you" but before mirra could finish ed cut her off

"I'm fine" ed said but every time he step he grunted in pain

"HE WHAT" the fuhrer yelled

"He quit sir" Roy said

"I don't care if he quit asine a gard to his house he's to importing to go uncheck asine mirra to guard him"

"Yes sir" Roy said

ed was walking to his new apartment that he bot with some of the money he had you see before he quit he took all the money he had out of his bank account so money was not a problem but whatever had cased him pain in laboratory 5 was still there

"Dammit maybe this wasn't the best idea" ed said he sat against a wall and looked up at the night sky "no way who am i kidding if the state only used us only for information then i don't want to be an alchemist" ed closed his eyes and fell asleep

"How could you brother" ed herd al's voice "you took my body then you took my life

"N no al please i didn't mean to" ed said "don't leave me"

"Sorry brother but you killed me so I'm leaving you goodbye"

"NOOOO" ed yelled as he shot awake he looked around and saw he was in a bed "what the hell this is my appartment room how'd i get here" he tried to stand up but his leg instantly buckled and he fell to the ground he climbed back into his bed and curled into a ball "al please come back" mirra opened the door to see ed curled into a ball crying

"ed" she ran over to him and turned him over to see his face to her surprise he did not fight her

"Ed you're ok" mirra said

"He won't forgive me why should he you told me not to go there if i had listen to you al wouldn't be dead" ed said

"Ed listen to me al dose not blame you he wouldn't blame you"

"B but i killed him" mirra pulled ed into a hug

"Don't think like that just go to sleep"

"Ok" ed said as he laid down then he realized something "WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"Um the fuhrer has assigned me to guard you"

"What I'm not alchemist anymore so why is he giving me guards"

"I i don't know" mirra lied she knew exactly what the fuhrer wanted but telling ed what he wanted would make him hate the military even more

"Whatever" ed said as he layed down and went back to sleep

ed woke up when he heard lafter and he saw 2 of the humclis that were at laboratory 5 gluttony and lust

"Y you g get away from m me" ed said he was panicking he was scared

"Oh look i think he's scared" lust said

"Can i eat him lust can i can i" gluttony asked

"No gluttony we need him" lust said

"N no s stay away from me" ed said

"Sorry kid but we can't you see in laboratory 5 you observed red water which means you are the only person in the world who can make a philosopher's stone all we need to do is expos you to more redwater" lust said she grabbed a small counter filled with red water and throw it at ed it the container broke apart when it hit ed covering ed in red water suddenly a blue circle appeared around ed and blue light shot up from it just like in the 5th laboratory

"G GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA N NO NOT AGAIN IT IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP" ed screamed this woke up mirra who was sitting out side eds door she burst thru the door

"Ed are you ok" mirra said then she saw what was going on she pulled out her gun and pointed it it at gluttony "get away from him" suddenly the light surrounding ed turned pink and it started to go into his body

"Looks like he's finally absorbing the red water" lust said

"W WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME" ed yelled as his body absorbed the red water

"What's happening to him" mirra said

"Oh his body is creating a perfect philosophers stone and once thats done hes going to turn us into hummons" lust said mirra shot at gluttony the built him him in the head but it did not phase him he just turned and looked at her

"That wasn't very nice" gluttony said he was about to charge but lust stopped him

"No gluttony if we fight here we could disturbed ed absorbing the red water" lust said

"HELP MAKE IT STOP" ed screamed dropping to his knees and grabbing his head "MY HEAD IT FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE" suddenly there was a pink glow coming from his hand

"It's finally happening the philosophers stone is being made" lust said

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ed screamed as pink light covered the entire room when the light was gone ed was lying on the ground with a ring on his finger the ring was holding a small red stone

"There it is the philosopher's stone soon we will be hummon" lust said


	3. Chapter 3 escape

Lust walked over to ed and reached for the ring that was holding the philosophers stone but something happened the stone began to glow then an invisible force pushed lust back she slammed into to wall and screamed in pain

"I see so the stone has bonded with his life force with means only he can use the stone and if he dies the stone will stop working" lust said ed began to stand up and looked at lust "Be smart kid just hand over the stone"

"Not gonna happen" ed said he clapped and then he slapped the back of his automail arm a metal sword shot out of it he ran and lust and swung his sword but gluttony jumped in front of her so ed hit gluttony chopping his head off he fell to the ground but he started to regenerate

"Time for my food" gluttony said

"Sorry gluttony but he's the only one who can use the stone we still need him" lust said

"Rr fine" gluttony said ed charged at gluttony and swung at him but gluttony ate his sword

"What the hell" ed said as he clapped but suddenly the philosophers stone began to glow there was a flash of red light and suddenly ed was holding a pistol he had created something out of nothing "so it's true if you have to philosophers stone you no longer have to follow the law of equivalent exchange" he pointed the gun at gluttony and pulled the trigger but the bullets just bounced off him ed kept firing until he was out of ammo each bullet just bounced off him "alright let's see if i can use this thing" he clapped then touched the stone there was another flash of light and suddenly ed was holding a sword "ok good start"

"Yes very good start too bad you won't get to use it" gluttony said he jumped at ed trying to bite his sword ed dodged him and stabbed the sword into his back gluttony fell to the ground dead ed left the sword in gluttony's body so he could not regenerate

"GLUTTONY" lust yelled "crap this could be a problem" she ran at the window then she jumped out

"Well that's going to cost some money to replace" ed said the sword vanished and ed's leg buckled he had forgotten all about his injuries the philosophers stone must have healed them during the fight but once he stopped using it his leg returned to normal mirra ran over a caught him

"You ok" she asked

"I'm fi" but before ed could finish his sentence he passed out

"Damn" mirra said

Ed shot awake he looked around he was in a hospital he walked to the window to see where he was

"What the hell what am i doing in central" ed said he tried to open the door but it was locked "Well that's just great" ed looked down at his hand and saw the ring holding the philosophers stone "the philosopher's stone i finally have it but al's gone there's no point in me having it i only wanted it to get al's body back is this some kind of sick joke i have the stone but only after al dies" ed began to cry "DAMMIT"

 **(out side)**

"why did you bring him here" roy said

"Because he was attacked and somehow he's found the philosopher's stone" mirra said

"What" roy said

"The people that attacked him they said they could use him to create the philosopher's stone and they did now he has the philosophers stone" mirra said

"So now he has the philosophers stone" roy said

"Yes" mirra said roy opened the door to ed's room but he wasn't there

"What the hell where is he" roy said

"I i don't know sir" suddenly they both heard the door slam behind them they both turned around and saw ed on the other side of the door

"Fullmetal open this door" ed didn't listen to roy he just ran

 **(with ed)**

Ed was running trying to find a way out the only reason he was here was because they wanted his philosopher's stone

"Sure hope this works" ed clapped and put both of his hands against the wall there was a blue flash of light and suddenly a door appeared ed kicked it open but the door only lead to another hallway "shit" then he heard the speakers

"Everyone the full metal alchemist is now considered a fugitive colonel roy mustang and the fuhrer has ordered us to capture him alive"

"Well that's just great" ed said then he heard voices

"There he is get him"

"Crap" ed said he put one of his hands against the wall and a extra wall shot out of the ground near his attackers blocking their path he started to run again he turned a corner and he saw there were 3 people blocking his path led by armstrong

"Ed come quietly i don't want to fight you" armstrong said

"Rrr" ed growled he slapped the back of his automail arm and a blade shot out of it "sorry armstrong but i'm not going to give you any information about the philosopher's stone or laboratory 5"

"Come on ed you can't beat my strength" armstrong said

"I don't need to if i get one clear shot with this blade you'll be too injured to fight"

"So thats your plan it wont work we both know you wont kill"

"Listen armstrong i'm not going to kill you but i will injure you stay out of my way"

"Sorry ed" armstrong said as he charged him armstrong tried to punch ed but he ducked and sliced at armstrong's stumik not enof to kill him but enough to severely injure him armstrong grabbed his stomach and dropped to his knees "damn that was pretty clever" ed stood up and looked at him

"I'm sorry" ed said then he ran at the 3 remaining men suddenly eds stone activated his automail sword turned into a handheld steel sword he jumped at one of the men he pointed the gun at ed but ed swung his sword and chopped the gun in two then he kicked him in the stomach he fell to the ground ed thru his sword at the 2nd guy it hit his shoulder pinning him against the wall the 3rd and finally man ran at ed ed kneed him in the gut then punched him in the face knocking him out he ran and burst thru a door then ed saw him the fuhrer himself

"I must say full metal this is an interesting turn of events i'm surprised you're refusing to give us information about lab 5" the fuhrer said

"Because if that information got out then more death would follow if people heard they were making philosophers stones there even if they were fake then people would go there looking for the stone then the homunculi there would just kill them" ed said

"Homunculi" the fuhrer said in shock

"Damn shouldn't have said that" ed said

"Well this is interesting news ed but right now" the fuhrer pulled at his sword and pointed it at ed "i need you to come with me"

"Sorry but that's not going to happen" ed clapped and activated his stone there was a flash of light and suddenly he was holding the exact same sword that the fuhrer had


	4. Chapter 4 vs the fuhrer

The fuhrer charged at ed he barely dodged his sword the fuhrer was about to charge again but suddenly ed's stone began to glow then there was a red silhouette of the fuhrer showing what he would do

"What the" ed said the silhouette slashed at ed ed blocked it with his sword and suddenly the real fuhrer was there

"What the hell there's no way you could block my attack it was too fast" the fuhrer said

"Sorry guess your not as fast as you think" ed said the fuhrer swung his sword again but ed blocked it he could see what the fuhrer would do before he did it ed kicked him in the stomach then hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword the fuhrer stumbled back

"WHAT THE HELL HOW ARE YOU BEATING ME" ed smirk and charged at the fuhrer he swung his sword the fuhrer blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach then punched him in the side of his head ed slammed against the wall the fuhrer attacked ed he blocked the attack the fuhrer punched the side of his head "TRY BLOCKING THESE ATTACKS"

"OK I WILL" ed changed his sword from a rapier to a sword made out of diamonds he swung at the fuhrer he blocked it with his sword but ed's sword was too strong the fuhrer's sword snapped in 2 then ed slashed at the fuhrer's hand the fuhrer dropped his sword and grabbed his hand in pain ed ran and kicked down the door and began to run "come on how the hell do i get out of here"


End file.
